stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Oak
Professor Samuel Oak, more commonly known as Professor Oak or simply Oak, is an expert in the field of studying Pokémon. He is a world renowned Pokémon Professor and a skilled strategist. He also has a very high opinion of his "perfect grandson" Gary. Oak came to the Real World from Kanto at some point, and lived a conquerable distance away from Gary. He shows his blindness to his grandson's obnoxious nature and his bias towards Ash and Brock. Later, Luigi sends UPS to deliver Oak a flash drive, believing that he'll have a plan to lead the Mushroom Force to victory in the war. Oak sends UPS away, thinking it was all a lie and that he didn't really need to help. When Mario, Brock, and Gary travel to his house, he tells them they have to find the UPS man and receive the flash drive. When they succeed, Oak informs the group that the only way to kill Ganon is using the Master Sword, sending Mario, Brock, and Gary on a search for Link. Biography Background Oak lived in Pallet Town with his grandson Gary, living next-door to Ash. When Ash first left on his Pokémon journey, Oak gave him Pikachu as his first Pokémon and gave Gary his Eevee. At some point, Oak moved to the Real World. ''The Movie ]]Oak drives Gary to Ash's house. At his house, Oak tells Ash that he should be catching Pokémon rather than being lazy after Brock beats Gary at the ''Pokemon card game. Professor Oak also makes fun of Ash and Brock by telling Gary that Ash and Brock are stupid and not as awesome as he is. Later, Oak notices that Gary isn't happy so he goes over to him and asks him what's wrong. Gary says that Ash is being a jerk to him and Professor Oak asks Ash why he would be mean to his "perfect grandson". Ash and Brock try to convince Oak that Gary is an "idiot, annoying, and smelly." Professor Oak says that he doesn't believe them when he hears a strange mowing noise. All of a sudden, an evil lawnmower appears and Oak and the others run away in fear. Season Four and Gary]] When Ness becomes fed up with Brock and Gary arguing about who sucks more, he tricks them into visiting Oak so he could help them figure out which one of them sucks the most. Later, Brock and Gary arrive at Oak's house to find out who sucks more. He goes along with this, and gives them a special drink Brock dislikes. Oak then makes the two do chores like washing and waxing his car which he claims is a task that will help him determine who sucks more. Brock accuses him of taking advantage of them, but he says that it would be against child labor laws. Afterwards, Oak makes the two steal lunch money from children, which nets him $16.50. He also gives them the horrible task of waxing his back. He then has them do a number of other physically painful and straining tasks, such as get honey from bees. To be even more ridiculous, Oak requires they make him a year's supply of sushi with their hands tied behind their backs. They are also tasked with bringing down the Acuza Drug Ring. In the end, after they perform the final task of locating a purple vase under his bed, Oak reveals that Brock and Gary both suck equally. This is because neither of them had the guts to turn down his grueling tasks. This begins a new argument between Brock and Gary over who hates the other more. Oak sees this as an opportunity to get his rug vacuumed and laughs. Season Five , Brock, and Gary coming to Oak for help]] {C}Luigi gives UPS a flash drive to deliver to Oak. UPS takes the flash drive despite attempted interception at the hands of FedEx. He eliminates a group of ninjas before taking out FedEx with a single punch when FedEx insults Ace of Base. Later, Mario, Brock and Gary arrive at Oak's house. It turns out that UPS didn't manage to convince Oak to take the flash drive containing information needed to defeat Ganon. The professor sends them to find UPS and get the USB flash drive. After Brock finds UPS and the flash drive, Professor Oak gives the group his strategy; to find Link. He tells them about how only Link can defeat Ganon and about the prophecy of resurrection, which states that Link will always come back if he dies. Aware of how long it could take, Oak tells them to go to Hyrule and look for the Master Sword, the only weapon that can kill Ganon. During the ending montage, Professor Oak is seen dancing in his apartment. ''Stupid Pokemon Friends'' Oak is the deuteragonist of Stupid Pokemon Friends. After Brock is caught accidentally trespassing into the Safari Zone by Officer Jenny, she calls Professor Oak over. The professor scolds Brock for a bit then takes him to a restaurant after Brock announces that he is hungry. After explaining to Oak that his old show ended, the two later go shopping for toilet paper after Brock announces he needs to use the bathroom. Professor Oak tells Brock that since he bought toilet paper for him and is staying at his apartment that he should help him get girls. Brock agrees to help Professor Oak. As they leave the store with toilet paper, they come across a hot bicycle girl who is the new Pokemon trainer in town. Brock tells Professor Oak he should go after her. Professor Oak states he doesn't know what to do, so to help him out Brock sings a song. The song doesn't work for Oak and Brock suggests that he should just go talk to her. Since the series was cancelled after the first episode, it is unknown what would have happened afterward. Personality Professor Oak is always nice and kind to his favorite grandson Gary and makes fun of Brock and Ash. He is quite dim-witted at times, failing to see how obnoxious Gary is. Also, he assumed UPS was lying and turned him away when he tried to deliver the flash drive. Despite this, he is also shown to be very crafty at times, using Brock and Gary's need to find out which of them suck more to get manual labor around his house done. Abilities *'Strategy': Oak is a skilled strategist, as Luigi turned to him for advice on defeating Ganondorf. *'Knowledge of Pokémon': Professor Oak is a leading expert and researcher in the field of Pokémon. He has dedicated his life to studying them, which has led to his world renown. *'Driving': He has a vehicle which he uses to drive his grandson around. Trivia *The Professor's theme from Pokémon Snap often plays when appears. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Stupid Pokémon Friends Category:Males Category:Heroes